Zingyi Sung
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: For a moment, his heart stopped. Then came her voice, the voice that haunted his dreams still, as if he was again twenty-two years old. "Zingyi?" This is my take on what happened between the confrontation between Doris McGarrett and Wo Fat.


To those who have forgotten this information, Jenna Kaye had told Steve McGarrett that Wo Fat had been in the CIA in the 1960's, which would make him around the same age as his parents, meaning that Wo Fat is _not _Steve's half brother. (1.19) This is my take on what the secret is, and how Doris McGarrett's confrontion with Wo Fat turned out. I will create a companion story to fill any holes in the story you think there are any.

* * *

_Zingyi Sung_

Wo Fat calmly walked up the staircase where Shelburne was hiding. It had been thirty-six long years after his father had been murdered by the man who was hiding in the room. He could taste his own excitement on his tongue. Hiro Noshimuri's pleading and despairing eyes and screams echoed in the Chinese man's mind. Shelburne would suffer as Hiro Noshimuri had, filled with suffering until he pleaded for death. A small smile appeared on Wo Fat's lips, and he raised his gun to meet his father's killer as he opened the door. He opened the door…and saw a face. A woman, with dark blond hair that reached to her shoulders, holding a gun in her hands. For a moment, his heart stopped. It wasn't because of fear – shock was pulsing through his veins. He could her face, haunted by the surprise as well. For a moment neither of them spoke. Then came her voice, the voice that haunted his dreams still, as if he was again twenty-two years old.

"Zingyi?" Her voice came out in a gasp, as if she couldn't believe that the man that stood in front of her was a person she thought lost. He didn't respond to the name that had been given to him long ago, when he was still a young idealistic CIA agent. "Zingyi Sung?"

"You killed my father," his words were hard to enunciate. His former coldness had left him, as she always did. He briefly remembered meeting her, the young American girl born in his country. Tender memories threatened to render him useless.

"Oh, Zingyi," she murmured. There was regret in her voice, and Wo Fat felt himself flinch inside at the hurt in her voice. "I had to. He was going to kill you."

A shock coursed through him. Not unlike meeting his long lost lover again. He looked into her eyes. "You lie, Zhou-Ming," he said, using her Chinese name.

"No, Zingyi," now the woman known as Shelburne lowered her gun. "He wanted to get you out of the way of his business…his empire….so you wouldn't inherit. I had to kill him first."

Wo Fat's arms shook even more as she revealed the truth. "Then why? Why fake your own death? I…"' Tremors continued to shake his body to the core. _Zhou-Ming…I found you._ He felt her warm hand on his cheek, and she hushed him silently by kissing him gently on the lips.

"I know," she murmured into his ear. "I left you heartbroken. But I had to keep our son safe. I couldn't let him walk the path that you were born into."

"Son?" The word came out into a gasp. When had he fathered a child with her? Was it when… "Zhou-Ming…"

"I didn't know," she continued, ignoring his question. "I didn't know you were Wo Fat, the same way that you didn't know I was Shelburne. I'm sorry." She lowered her head against his chest. Slowly, the memories that Wo Fat kept hidden deep in his heart resurfaced. He remembered meeting Zhou-Ming Lin, his partner in the CIA, the woman with the sharp tongue and golden smile. He remembered making love to her for the first time, and of how torn he was about his loyalty to his father and his loyalty to her. Then his father had died, had been murdered, and the name Zingyi Sung had ceased to exist. The criminal named Wo Fat had been determined to hunt the man down, the same person who had murdered his lover. She had died in his arms from a bullet that had come from not telling Shelburne anything about him.

Wo Fat felt Shelburne's lips on his own again, briefly, and saw her abruptly moved from him. "Our son wants to kill you, and I won't let that happen. Go," she said.

Wo Fat found himself halfway through the roof when he whispered, "Zhou-Ming…"

"I know," she whispered. Her blue eyes met his again, and he heard the three bullets reach the floor. It was his signal to go. He left, remembering the last words she had spoken to him on the night of June 10, 1976. _"I will always love you."_

As her son held her in his strong arms, Doris McGarrett finished the thought that she had moments before Zingyi – Wo Fat – exited the window to escape death from their son, conceived on the night that she supposedly died. _I know that you will always love me, Zingyi. _


End file.
